Sparks Flying
by FutureAuthor.SpoiltBrat93
Summary: Deets, the queen of Progress High, never expected to meet anyone worth her time...until she meets a gorgeous, smooth guy. She fell in love at first sight. Does he feel the same? EdXDeets
1. Chapter 1

**This story was originally owned by AnimeAddict2323232, but now I own half. Please read and review. I made it longer than the original story, so yeah, review and I will update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed or any of its characters.**

I'm the prettiest, friendliest, sassiest, and most popular girl at Progress High. Every guy wants to be my boyfriend and every girl wants to be my best friend. I was voted Prom Queen, elected Class President, appointed head cheerleader, and was asked to be the lead part of our upcoming play. Basically to sum it up, I was everything to this school. Heck, shouldn't I like this? I should and I used to but now I'm feeling mixed feelings. My thoughts were cut off when my friends and I headed down to lunch.

I was strutting down the hall as different boys whistled and girls waved. My two best friends were right by me. One was a tall blonde haired, blue eyed girl. Her name was Heather Jones. She was the biggest gossiper in the entire school and the most talkative girl too. The other one was a tall black haired girl with amber eyes. Her name was Lucy Penn and she was the poetic, smart one who was really rich, but was a real snob. My hair color is a pink color and so are my eyes. My name is Sarah Jenkins, but secretly I love calling myself Deets.

Anyway, we were walking down the hall when a cute black haired guy didn't move out of our way. My friend Heather coughed while Lucy sneered. "Move!" Heather yelled impatiently. The boy turned around and I locked eyes with him. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt and he had the most beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your hallway," he exclaimed sarcastically. He stared at me for a moment, but then he walked away. I turned around and watched him walk away. "By the way, the name's Ed," he yelled without turning around. I just kept staring at him. He actually stood up to Heather and Lucy. And his eyes his gorgeous eyes were sending her messages...

"Earth to Sarah!" Heather screeched in my ear. "What a loser that guy was," Lucy said, looking at me. "Public Enemy number one," Heather scoffed with an irritated voice. "Yeah," I mumbled as we continued down the hall.

* * *

Ed's POV~

I grabbed my Huber board and rode it to the cafeteria. I looked around for a seat. An African American boy waved me over. [WOW! That was lucky.] "Hey," I said to him. He was sitting at a table with two other people. One of them was a girl with short orange hair and green eyes. The other one was a black haired guy with a cow slick and green eyes. The guy that waved me over had black hair and brown eyes. "Sweet ride," the short girl said. "Thanks, do you have one?" I asked. "Of course! I have a Huber scooter. Burn has a motorcycle and Loogie has skates," the girl replied. "Sorry 'bout that. My name is Burn and this is Fizz and Loogie," the African American guy said. "Greetings Earthling," Loogie said to me. "Hi, I'm Ed and I'm new," I said looking at Loogie, awkwardly. "We know. Only an idiot would stand up to the popular girls," Burn said with a laugh. I sat down and sent him a curious look.

"You talked back to Heather, Sarah, and Lucy," Fizz murmured, staring at me. "Which one's which?" I asked wondering which one was the pink-haired girl. "The blonde girl is Heather and she's a major gossiper," Burn explained, glancing in her direction. I looked over and saw the three girls sitting two tables away. "Lucy is the pretty girl with shiny black hair and she's really poetic and smart," said Loogie with a smile, sighing. "Loogie is just saying that because he likes her, but in reality she's a snob," Fizz pointed out, rolling her eyes. "And the pink haired girl is ...?" I asked, glancing at her. The girl looked at me, so I blushed and turned my head towards Burn who was smirking. "She's Sarah, the queen of Progress High and everyone loves her, including you," Burn said with a smile creeping onto his face. "I do not," I retorted. "Whatever," Loogie shrugged, grinning knowingly. I took a bite of my sandwich. I had a feeling these would be my friends forever. I grinned.

* * *

I looked at Heather and Lucy who were re-telling the story of what happened with the new kid, Ed. I tried to not listen, but it was hard not to. They were telling my boyfriend Ulrich and his friends what he said. They were getting angry, everyone could tell. I looked in Ed's direction and saw him looking at me. He turned his head away and I swear I saw a blush creep on his face. I sighed and continued to eat my sandwich. I'll ask Heather to get gossip on who he is. After all, he was pretty cute.

* * *

RRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGG! The bell rung loudly throughout the school building.

All the students cheered with happiness that the 1st day of school was finally over. Ed was the first person to race out of the room. Fizz was right behind him calling out, "Ed, slow down!" Ed came to a complete halt and chuckled nervously, "Sorry Fizz! Guess I was too excited about racing Burn."

"That's okay, but just to tell you no one beats Burn," Fizz declared. Ed snorted, "Not after today." The two of them walked out of the school just to find Loogie and Burn waiting for them. Loogie was wearing green skates while Burn was on a black motorcycle with golden flames. "This is my scooter," Fizz said pointing to a purple Huber scooter. "Nice gear," Ed managed to choke out while staring at them in awe. "Enough looking, let's race," Burn told Ed, smirking. "Better wipe that smirk off your face," Ed joked. "First one around the school and back wins the race," said Loogie while scratching his head.

"GO!" Burn yelled as he took off. "No fair," whined Ed as he took off right after Burn. "Boy! There're fast," Loogie said as Fizz nodded in agreement. Burn was laughing his head off when he remembered the look on Ed's face. Burn was heading around the back side of the school. The motorcyclist didn't notice a black haired boy coming right at him on a Huber board. "That sucker will never catch up," Burn exclaimed, continuing his laughter.

"Oh really? I'll teach you to laugh at me," Ed yelled as he zoomed past Burn. "Whoa!" Burn yelled as smoke from the board hit him. He immediately jumped off his board and stared at Ed in awe. Fizz and Loogie were cheering when Ed returned as the winner. They were applauding him and patting him on the back. When Burn finished, he even congratulated Ed. A girl with long pink hair was watching all of this behind a tree. Her pink eyes stared intently at the boy. She hid behind the tree quickly when the blue eyes that belonged to Ed stared at her. She came out of her hiding spot when it looked like they all vanished.

"BOO!" someone yelled right behind her "Aah!" She screamed. Ed doubled over in laughter. Deets was looking really angry, so Ed stopped laughing. "That was so NOT funny," Deets told him, emphasizing on the not part. "I'm sorry, it was just a joke. As you probably know I'm Ed," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Sarah, but you can call me Deets," she replied, shaking his hand. As they were shaking hands, Deets' contacts fell off revealing her green eyes. Both of them were reaching down trying to grab it when their hands met, brushing softly together.

"Sorry." They both said quickly withdrawing their hands. Deets blushed while Ed chuckled nervously. Deets picked her contacts until Ed grabbed them out of her hands and stared into her eyes. "Why do you have colored contacts? Your green eyes sparkle in their own special way," Ed said softly, still staring at them. Deets blushed, "I've always liked my green eyes but my friends always told me color contacts would look pretty on me."

"Well, your friends don't know what the hell they're talking about because your eyes rock," Ed said while throwing his hands up in the air to emphasize what he was saying. Deets blushed and nodded. "Hey, do you need a ride home?" Ed asked her. "No, I have my own, but thank you," she said pointing to her pink jetpack. "Cool ride! My friends have cool vehicles just like yours."

"Where are your friends?" Deets asked him as they started walking away from the school. "Oh, they're at Loogie's house watching a movie," Ed replied. "So I guess you joined the skater clique." Deets stated. "Skater clique?" Ed asked. "Yeah, we have different cliques at Progress High." Deets explained, looking at him as if he was crazy.

"We have the jocks, populars, geeks, skaters, preps, wannabes, emos, rockers, etc." Deets continued. "So I guess you're a part of the popular clique." Ed ponited out, while raising an eyebrow."Yeah, I guess." I said with a sigh.

"What's with the long face?" Ed asked her. "Sometimes I get tired of being popular. Every once in a while I like just being me." Deets murmured softly, kicking at a rock. "You could always hang with my friends." Ed suggested. "Thanks, but for now I'm stuck being popular." Deets said, with a wry smile. After a moment of silence, Ed finally asked, "Why were you spying on me?"

Deets looked at Ed. He was smirking at her playfully. Deets blushed and rubbed her neck.

"I was not." Deets retorted. "Then why were you hiding behind a tree watching me?" He inquired. "It's a free country. I can do whatever I want." Deets scoffed. "Well, then I can do this." Ed murmured, leaning forward and kissing her gently on her smooth neck.

Deets shivered at his kiss. Ed pulled out his Huber board and jumped on it. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other, Deets." Ed said, grinning boyishly.

Deets watched him in awe as he Huber boarded away. No one teased Deets and made her speechless. Deets's lips curved into a smile. "We'll be seeing a lot of each other if I have anything to say about it." She mused as she took off.

**Okay, this is the end of chapter 1, so please review. I will update once I get some reviews. Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed or any of its characters.**

Deets put her hair up in a ponytail, but left one strand of hair out. She put on a long sleeved V-neck lime green shirt and khaki jeans. She put on some lime green flats and did her makeup. She grabbed her bag and jetpacked towards school. She landed swiftly on the ground. She flattened her hair just in case it was ruined. She threw her pink contacts in the garbage can as she walked into the school building to find Heather and Lucy. I saw Heather and Lucy strutting towards me. They took one look and sneered. "What's with the green eyes?" Lucy asked. "They're my original eyes, remember? I'm not wearing those pink contacts anymore." Deets exclaimed. "Whatever. Guess what I heard? Ferenanda Pensten aka Fizz was thinking of running for Class President against you." Heather said, with a she's so out of her league type of voice.

"Really? That's great. I'll tell her good luck." Deets shrugged calmly as all three of they started walking towards the boys. "You don't care?" Lucy asked, in astonishment. "Sure I do. It's my position, but I'm not going to be catty." Deets explained. "Whatever, Sarah. I also heard a lot of losers want to try out for cheerleading." Heather chirped with a snort. "Oh shit! When are tryouts?" Deets inquired worriedly.

"Today, miss head captain." Lucy stated with a roll of her eyes. Deets walked over to the nearest locker and banged her head on it. People stared at her as she came in to contact again with that locker. "When I said we'd be seeing a lot of each other, this isn't what I pictured." A cocky voice from behind Deets chuckled. Deets turned around to see Ed, grinning at her madly. He had one eyebrow raised and a cocky look in his eyes. "Go away loser." Heather sneered coldly towards Ed. "That's my locker." He smirked pointing to the locker that Deets's head made a dent on.

"Yeah, whatever loser. Sarah let's go." Lucy said.

I gave Ed a smile and a wink before leaving with Lucy and Heather. We walked over to Ulrich and his group of friends. I ruffled Ulrich's hair and purred for him. He whistled and I just whacked him. All of our friends started cracking up. What was so funny?

* * *

Ed stared at Deets who just purred at some guy that whistled in return. Ed made two fists, but then dropped them. It wasn't right to judge Deets's boyfriend like that. He sighed, but then smirked. "Looks like you've got competition." A female voice spoke up from behind Ed. "The more the better." Ed grinned as he turned around to be faced to face with Fizz. Fizz smiled at him, but then rolled her eyes. She started walking with Ed towards their first class. As they passed Deets, Ed put his arm around Fizz and pretended she was his property. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Deets looking at them. A smiled curved onto his lips. He had officially made her jealous.

"What was that all about?" Fizz said while moving Ed's arm off of her. "Nothing." Ed replied slyly. "You were using me to make her jealous." Fizz answered, with a mischevious grin. "No, I wasn't...okay, yeah, I was." Ed grinned.

"I'll do it." Fizz said.

"Do what?" he asked her. "I'll help you make her jealous," Fizz shrugged. "Sweet. You're the best Fizz!" Ed said, with a laugh. "On one condition. We do things my way." She replied, with an evil grin. "Okay." Ed nodded slowly. "So AP history for you?" Ed asked her. "Yep. You're going to math." Fizz chimed while sticking her tongue out at him. She walked into her classroom. Ed laughed and hurried off to find his class.

* * *

Deets said her goodbyes to her friends and then walked into AP history. The teacher frowned at her as she took her seat next to the one and only girl she didn't want to see, Fizz. "Nice of you to join us." The teacher murmured sarcastically. "Sorry, I'm late." I said sweetly, with the most innocent look.

"That's alright." She said with a wave of her hand. I smiled. I was a good actress when I applied myself to be one. Teachers were such suckers these days. I knew I was supposed to be listening to what the teacher was saying, but I was too focused on Ed and Fizz being together. That completely made me angry. Ed was supposed to be my love sick puppy, not hers. The thought of them together made me want to puke. I came to the conclusion that Fizz wanted to ruin my life. She wanted my positions, my crush, and to be me. _[Wait, did I say crush?]_

"Miss Jenkins. Please tell us all about Washington's feelings on the revolt." The teacher's voice rang, interrupting her thoughts. "Pardon me?" I asked her politely.

"Please tell us Washington's feelings on the revolt." She repeated. "Washington had a lot of problems. He was trying to fight in with the country and trying to be a someone. He also liked this girl, but couldn't have her because she was with someone else. It totally killed him. Not only that, he had to worry about some revolt!" I practically screamed. Everyone was staring at me as if I had gone mad. I sat down, silently.

"Okay, then." The teacher nodded as she continued the lesson. Fizz was smirking at me and it was really bothering me. That girl was so going to get it. "What are you smirking at?" I asked her coldly. "Nothing." She said, still smirking. "Better wipe that smirk off your face, before I do." I whispered to her, harshly. I turned my attention back to the teacher as Fizz stared at me in awe. Seriously. She could take a picture and it would last longer. I was thinking about saying something, but I couldn't be that harsh like my friends would. The bell rang and it made me feel better that I would control myself not to strangle her. I walked out the door and looked around for my friends. I saw Ed grab Fizz's hand and that just made me sick. I saw Ulrich and I walked up to him and I nibbled on his ear. He looked at me in surprise, but smiled.

"I should pick you up from class more often." He said as we headed off into another hallway. Two could play the jealously game.

* * *

"She didn't even notice me pick you up. She was too busy nibbling on that guy's ear," Ed spoke with a frown. "Yeah, well I know she's jealous." Fizz exclaimed proudly. "How?" Ed asked curiously. "She completely made a fool of herself in class. She was talking nonsense and it sounded like the situation we're in." Fizz said with a smile. Ed's frown suddenly turned into a grin. "Sweet." Ed said as he walked towards Burn and Loogie. Burn stared at Fizz, then Ed, and then their hands intwined with each other's.

"What did I miss?" Burn asked, with a slight hint of irritation. "Nothing much." Ed answered. "We're going out." Fizz blurted out. Loogie and Ed stared at her in surprise, but Burn looked away. Fizz was smiling, in a creepy way. "Well, we gotta jet. See you two later." Burn called back as Loogie walked away with him. "What was that all about?" Ed asked confusedly. "I kinda wanted to make him jealous too." Fizz said nervously. "Burn? You like Burn?" Ed said loudly in disbelief.

Fizz covered her mouth but nodded. Ed grinned at her slyly. Both of them intwined their fingers together and walked off in search of their next class.

* * *

Deets sat down at the same cafeteria table as usual. She sat in-between Lucy and Heather. She took a bite of her salad. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ed staring at her. She smiled and laughed really loudly. Everyone around looked like they wanted to be part of the inside joke. "What was that all about?" Heather asked, staring at her strangely. "I heard if popular people laugh randomly, they make other people feel left out." Deets lied.

"Let's do it! One, two, three!" Lucy counted.

All of them laughed really loud. Out of the corner of her eye, Deets saw Ed watching. He wasn't the only one who could play the jealously game.

**Okay, please review and I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3, sorry that chapter 2 was so short, but I tried to make it a bit longer. Please do not forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed or any of its characters.**

**Sarah's POV~**

Whispers and rumors were being whispered as I walked down the hallway with my two perky friends trailing behind. I walked with my chin up and my back straight. All three of us were wearing red and white cheerleading uniforms. Red pompoms were attached to our hands. All there of us wore our hair up into a high ponytail. Across our chests, Progress High was written in bold, but sparkly letters. Heather and Lucy loved the attention they were getting. They were waving and blowing kissing at every person who stared enviously in their direction. Me, on the other hand, just winked at cute guys. As they opened the rusty doors leading to the track field, a skater guy sped across, right in front of them. Irritation overcame me.

"What's the matter princess?" Ed said with a laugh as Burn, Loogie, and Fizz pulled right in front of me. "Watch where you riding." I murmured angrily.

"Watch where you're stepping." Burn challenged, while crossing his arms. " You don't know who you're messing with," I growled darkly.

I smiled when Burn winced in fear. I may have been a little over the top, but popularity gets to everyone. I smirked at Ed before pushing past his friends. I shoved Fizz a little harder then I should have. But hey, she was messing with fire. She was only bound to get hurt. We ignored the skater's glares and walked over to where I was hosting cheerleading tryouts. A couple of cheerleader transferred to another school, so we needed more volunteers. That's not my story to tell. It was Lucy and Heather who arranged for them to never come back. All three of us sat on the bleachers along with the other cheerleaders. The team consisted of Madison, Allyson, Maria, Cristina, Kari, Amy, Veronica, Babs, Jason, Allen, Heather, Lucy and me. All of them sat at the popular table, but we only acknowledged them in cheerleading. It wasn't my rule. It was Lucy's rule. There were only two spots available on the squad and 6 different people trying out. I looked down at the girls trying out. There was Kelsey, a nerd from biology, Michelle from the gymnastic team, Claire from the soccer team, Alicia, the girl who does the announcements, Mia from service club, and Fizz from the debate team.

Wait a minute. FIZZ IS TRYING OUT? WHAT? Is the world coming to an end? Fizz is trying out for cheerleading. Ha, that's a laugh. Oh heck no. If she thinks she's getting a spot on my squad, she's totally insane. "Look." I joked to my squad, pointing at her. Half of my squad started snickering. "Well, this won't take long." I chimed as I hopped down from the bleachers. "Line up." I called out. All of the girls lined up in a straight line going across. "So you all think you can be cheerleaders. This is where we separate the losers from the cheerleaders." I directed, with a smirk. "Now I want everyone to do a flip and end with a split." I commanded. I did a double flip and ended with a split.

My team clapped and cheered when I landed perfectly. I gave out a big smile. I motioned for them to try it. Kelsey tried to do a flip, but instead it came out as a twist. She landed on her butt. I tried hard not to laugh. "Sorry Kelsey, but if you can't do the basics, you're done. Hit the shower." I told her as I pointed towards the school. Michelle landed hers perfectly. I gave her a nod of approval while the squad clapped. She looked like this was the best moment of her entire life. Claire from the soccer team landed hers perfectly, so I smiled at her while the team clapped. She smiled and bowed. This girl was full of herself. She just ruined her chances. I looked at Alicia next who did a flip perfectly, but landed with her feet twisted. She cried out in pain. "Allen and Jason, escort her to the nurse's office." I sighed, not really caring. Hey, that's high school. They both carried her inside the building.

"Alright science girl, show me what you got." I challenged mockingly to Fizz. She grinned at me before doing a double flip like me and landing with a spilt. My eyes widened while the team clapped slowly, not sure if they were happy or disappointed. I gritted my teeth and looked down at her. "Okay Fizz, I want a one handed cartwheel forward, two flips backwards, one flip forward, triple handsprings, and then two backward handsprings and end with a spilt." I directed her with a smirk. She shrugged as she backed away from the bleachers. She did exactly what I told her to do. This time I clapped along with my squad. This girl had game.

"Okay Michelle and Fizz, you two made the squad. Claire, you've been cut." I said as I shooed her away. Claire glared angrily before walking away. Heather hopped down from the bleachers and handed each girl a uniform. Lucy gave them their pompoms. Michelle was grinning madly, while Fizz wore a smirk on her face. "Practice is tonight, during ZG tryouts. Be late and you're running two laps." I explained as I dismissed everyone. I grabbed my pompoms that I set on the bleachers and hurried away with my friends jogging behind me. "You let her on the squad." Heather exclaimed, with irritation. "She's good." I admitted shortly. "So what?" Lucy scoffed, squinting her eyes at me.

"We may not like each other, but I have to do what's best for the team." I muttered before leaving the two baffled divas behind.

I walked through the hallway, ignoring the stares I was given. I went up to my locker and piled my books into my bag. Thank god the day was over. I was so ready for a manicure and pedicure. "Having a bad day?" A sincere voice asked me. I turned around and was face to face with really blue eyes. He stared deep into my electric green eyes. I swear to God I felt a static shock. "Why would you care?" I asked him, before turning away. "Let's just say I do. What's on your mind?" Ed asked me as he walked along side of me. "Where's your girlfriend?" I asked him, ignoring his question. "Who? Fizz? I'm not really sure right now." He answered with a chuckle. "Well, then why are you wasting your time with me?" I asked him as he held the door open for me. "Because Deets, I want to." He grinned with an obvious tone. We walked silently next to each other. When I saw the bleachers, I ran over to them and climbed all the way up to the top seat. I set my bag down and stared at Ed who was climbing up the rows in the bleachers. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me sincerely. "No." I answered, staring up at the sky. My eyes could help but gaze over to him. His eyes held so much care. "Okay yeah. I have a problem. I'm tired of being a cold hearted bitch." I confessed to him, staring into his eyes. "So stop acting like that." He grinned, as if it was that simple. "I can't. It's the only thing I have. Without my friends, I don't have anything." I murmured to Ed. "You have your parents, and your family. You have me." He assured me softly. "No I don't. My parents died in a car accident when I was five years old. I live with my uncle." I bit my lip, looking down quietly. "I'm sorry Deets. I didn't mean to." Ed said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You called me Deets." I chirped happily as I wiped a tear out of my eye. "That's your name, isn't it?" He asked me in a confused tone. "Yes, it is." I nodded with a bright smile. It soon faded into a weak smile. "But I'm still a big headed popular diva that gets so full of herself." I told him, while looking down at the ground. "But you're not only like that. You can be smart and nice. You can be generous and sweet. I know you're like that on the inside. Not to mention, you're beautiful." He told me, his cheeks turning crimson. "Thanks Ed." I spoke softly, looking up at him. A smile graced my lips. "Oh and just because we're friends, that doesn't mean we have to like each other's friends." I said with a giggle.

"That's for sure. I can't imagine myself with Lucy and Heather." He sighed, with a smile on his lips. "Neither can I." I shrugged. "But you hang out with them." Ed said, starting to get confused again. "They use me. Without me, they wouldn't be where they are today." I confided. "Then why do you hang out with them?" Ed inquired, wrinkling his brows.

"Because I don't know how not to. I don't usually tell anyone this, but I hate being popular." I admitted, giving a wisful smile. "Why?" He asked me in disbelief. "I just do. I don't see the point in everyone wanting to be in the in-crowd." I frowned, using my fingers to quote in-crowd. "I would love to be popular." He sighed with this dreamy look on his face. "I'm telling you, you wouldn't like it." I warned. "I'm pretty sure I would like it. Well, I have to get going, but I'll see you at practice." Ed shook his head as he got up. He held out his hand to me, so I grabbed it, pulling myself up.

"Why's that?" I questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm trying out for the ZG team." He shrugged, with a nervous tone. **(ZG is Zero Gravity just in case you all forgot. Instead of having cheerleaders for football, they have them for ZG)** "Really?" I smiled slyly. "Yup." He answered back. "That's awesome. So I'll see you there?" I chimed with happiness. "We'll be seeing more of each other." Ed told me as he hopped onto his Huber board. I turned on my jetpack and flew up to the sky. I wanted to stay like that forever. But for some reason, I really wanted to look good tonight, so I flew straight home.

_**Ed's POV~**_

I parked my Huber board right by Burn's motorcycle before heading inside the hang out place for skaters. Fizz and Loogie were having laughing and eating pizza. Burn was sitting on the couch, gazing admirably at Fizz. I walked over to Burn and took a seat next to him. Boy did Burn like Fizz. I wish I could just tell him. It was too bad Fizz and I were going out supposedly. Burn did really look sad. Aw man... The guilt was getting to me. I had to talk to Fizz about this. Maybe we've taken it far enough, already. On the other hand, Deets was jealous. Really jealous.

"Fizz, I'll ride with you to practice." I said as I grabbed a soda from the mini cooler. "Alright, boyfriend." Fizz said with fake flirtation. She got up from her seat and grabbed my hand. "Would you two cut it out? Loogie and I are suffering." Burn cried out. "We are?" Loogie asked dumbfoundly. "Jealous?" Fizz inquired with a grin plastered on her face.

"NO!" Burn yelled. I chuckled as we walked out of the hang out zone. "Why are we leaving so early?" I questioned Fizz as she walked over to her Huber scooter. "Because you need all the practice you can get." Fizz rolled her eyes. "Oh and you can help me get better?" I inquired slyly. "No, but I can get you whipped into shape." Fizz smirked. I gulped down my nerves. Fizz was staring at me creepily. She was actually serious. She meant business. This was not a good sign. I was asking for it. Why did my fake girlfriend have to be a control freak? "You have five minutes to get there before me or else." Fizz commanded with a twisted laugh. "You don't have to tell me twice." I said as he hopped onto his Huber board. I sped off without another word.

"Minutes? Seconds? What's the difference?" Fizz said as she took off after me.

**Normal POV~**

Deets walked into her pink bedroom and set her jetpack on the floor. Her room was light pink and the carpeting was a creamy color. Her bed was a huge king size with tons of pillows on it. Her room was filled with posters of boy bands, hot guys, and unicorns. Unicorns were not only for little kids. They were beautiful majestic creatures that existed. Only true believers could see them. Deets walked over to her bed and laid down on it. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out her feelings. Ed made her feel so many emotions at the same time. He probably made a lot of girls feel this way too. Sometimes, he was cocky and flirty. Other times, he was sincere and sweet. He made Deets feel so confused. No other guy has ever made her feel this way. Not even her boyfriend, Ulrich. She only dated him because he was the most popular guy in school. If she wasn't the most popular girl at school, he'd dump her in a heartbeat. He was just a toy to her and she was a toy to him.

Ed was just so sexy. His shaggy black haired covered his face sometimes, so he'd flip it out of the way. His hair looked especially good when he ran his finger through it. Not to mention, his body was smoking. He was toned and athletic. But Deets's favorite part about Ed was his eyes. His gorgeous eyes were the ones that attracted her in the first place. They were so blue. That wasn't very detailed, but if you looked into his eyes you'd notice how blue they were too. They were so kind and warm. It was like looking at an ocean, but so much cooler. Ed sent chills through Deets's body. Her heart begged for Ed. He was so addictive, that it wasn't even funny. Even though Deets has only known him for two days, she feels it's so much more than that.

Deets sighed as she sat up. She looked over at the time and gasped. She was already one minute late for practice! Deets quickly changed into a black sweat suit, before grabbing her jetpack. She attached the jetpack to her back, before opening the window. She jumped off the edge and felt herself being lifted. She soared into the sky hoping someone was late too. Everyone knew that if you were late to practice, you had to jog two laps.

"Late aren't we?" Heather mocked to Deets as she blew a bubble out of her piece of gum and then popped it slowly. "Sorry I wasn't thinking straight." Deets insisted as she set down her jet pack. "You should really get a car. People might think you like skater stuff." Lucy scoffed as she kicked Deets's jet pack. "Well, I like it." Deets retorted. "Okay, what should we do captain?" Fizz asked with a smirk. "Everyone do stretches and warm-ups while I jog my laps." Deets gritted out, trying really hard not to hit Fizz. Deets took of her track jacket, revealing a soft green colored tank top. She handed the jacket to Heather before walking towards the beginning of the track loop. She looked up to see the stadium for ZG. The track loop surrounded the arena. ZG made her think of Ed. Why did he have such a sudden interest in ZG?

Deets lost her thoughts as she saw Fizz mockingly wave over to her. Deets ignored her gesture and finished her laps quickly. She walked over to her team and clapped to get their attention. Their heads looked up, waiting for directions. "Okay, we need routines and cheers. The opening game is this week and we need to be able to get the crowd's attention." Deets informed them with a smile. "Now, let's all put our heads together and think." Deets directed as they all sat down in a circle.

"Great practice man." A guy congratulated the black haired hot shot. "Thanks." Ed shrugged as he grabbed his duffel bag. Ed exited the arena with the rest of the guys. Ed had a good feeling he was going to make the team. He was on fire today. This time, when he played, he had a motivation. Deets. Ed gazed over to where the cheerleaders where practicing. He saw his pink haired beauty leading the others in a routine. Her smile made him feel even better. She was the reason he was great today. She was the reason he wore a smile on his face. Ed was too focused on Deets that he didn't realize what he was doing. He had bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going, loser." Ulrich scowled rudely as he shoved Ed away from him. "That loser so happens to be my friend." A voice from behind Ed said angrily.

"Sorry babe. I didn't know." Ulrich grunted, putting his hands in front of him. "Well, now you do." Deets scoffed. Ed turned around and gave her a grin. She welcomed him with a warm hug. That practically made Ed's day, as he smelled her sweet rose perfume. "Sorry about Ulrich." Deets whispered apologetically. "No problem. If you didn't come over, a fight would've occurred." Ed grinned. Deets giggled and Ed eventually joined in laughter with her. A loud cough made them stop laughing. Ed looked over to see his orange haired friend staring at him awkwardly. Ed smiled and pulled Fizz over.

"Deets, this is Fizz." Ed murmured, chuckling nervously. "I know. We cheer together." Deets grimaced, with her smile replaced with a frown. "I'll catch up with you later, Ed. I have to help make dinner." Fizz chirped as she kissed Ed's cheek. "Okay, Fizz." Ed shrugged, with a smile as he watched his friend leave. "So when do you find out if you made the team?" Deets asked him, trying to make the moment more comfortable. "Tomorrow. The big game is this Friday." Ed told her. "Right. Homecoming." Deets frowned as she looked down at the ground. "Maybe you and me-." Ed tried to say, but a loud girl interrupted. "Sarah! Why are you talking to that loser? Come on! My mom can't wait forever." Lucy whined. "I'm coming!" Deets shouted over to her. "Well, um I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Deets sighed, looking reluctant to leave. She quickly kissed Ed's cheek before jogging up to Lucy. The two girls walked over to Lucy's limo and got in. Deets waved at Ed shyly, before jumping in the limo. Ed stood there, bewildered at what happened. He placed his hand on cheek where Deets kissed him. A smile creeped onto his face. Maybe Deets liked him the way he liked her. Maybe he should just tell her. Well, he was about to invited her to the dance until Lucy interrupted them. Oh well. He had a chance to ask her tomorrow. Oh wait. What about Fizz? This really was messed up. Ed had to fix things fast.

**Thank you for the previous reviews. I do expect more than that though. Thank you for choosing my story and please continue to review. If you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to inform me. My readers are the ones who make my stories better.**


End file.
